Some weapon systems do not adequately control firing operations of a small-caliber gun, such as a cam rotor gun. These systems require operator intervention to load and unload the weapon thereby limiting remote operations. They are unable to provide closely-controlled firing rates, controlled bursts consisting of an operator specified number of shots fired, or semi-automatic operation. Accordingly, there is a need for a gun system that closely controls firing operations. The invention provides, among other things, an electronic based remotely controlled automatic weapon that has the ability to perform all functions without operator intervention.